


Distractions

by Jadzia_Subatoi_Torres



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Angst, Autistic Julian Bashir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21918424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadzia_Subatoi_Torres/pseuds/Jadzia_Subatoi_Torres
Summary: Written for @humandisastersquad on tumblrPrompt:Autistic Julian BashirBased off my experiences of autism, and a lot angstier than expected
Kudos: 28
Collections: Star Trek Secret Santa 2019





	Distractions

“-seventh Fleet will rendezvous with the Romulan fleet at 0800 tomor-“ Julian sat at the long table in the wardroom, barely paying attention to what the captain was saying. It had been a long week, and this meeting was the last thing he wanted right now. Recently, the war had been taking a toll on him. Every morning he woke up, his instincts told him to head down to the infirmary, walking almost automatically until he realised that no, it wasn’t a normal day. A sinking feeling hit him, drawing him deeper into his mind. Fighting had never been his forte, ergo why he became a doctor, to heal not harm. He had already done enough damage, or at least his previous Changeling counterpart had. If only he’d been more careful, if only he’d been able to fight them off, if only, if only... 

No, this isn’t fair, he thought, he was captured in his sleep, drugged and kidnapped, there was no chance to escape. Absentmindedly, he began tapping his fingers against the long meeting table. Inside his mind, a conflict was raging. The unshakeable thought that it was all his fault, that all those people had died because of him, against the logical understanding that his actions were of no consequence to the outcome of the increasing tension, it was bound to snap one day. His fingers tapped faster, drawing an annoyed glance from Kira, sat next to him. His mind was whirring, creating new problems every second. He tapped faster and faster until a sharp pain in his chest brought him back to reality. A brief look to his right revealed to him that it had originated from Kira, who had elbowed him in the ribs. Feeling resigned, he returned his attention to the meeting.


End file.
